Bellatrix Lestrange (zd. Black)
Bellatrix Lestrange (zd. Black) - '(ur. 04.02.1951 - zm. 02.05.1998) (żyła 47 lat *), czarownica czystej krwi. Najstarsza córka Druelli Rosier i Cygnusa Blacka, pochodziła z rodu Blacków. Miała dwie młodsze siostry: Andromedę Tonks i Narcyzę Malfoy. Zginęła podczas Bitwy o Hogwart. Do Hogwartu uczęszczała od 1962 roku i została przydzielona, jak większość jej rodziny, do Slytherinu, gdzie związała się z grupą Ślizgonów, z których prawie wszyscy zostali śmierciożercami. Była jedną z najbardziej oddanych zwolenniczek Voldemorta, ale również jedną z najgroźniejszych i najbardziej sadystycznych. Wyszła za czarodzieja czystej krwi Rudolfa Lestrange, ponieważ tego oczekiwała od niej rodzina. Nie mieli dzieci. Informacje: # Data jej śmierci: 02.05.1998 * * * # Pseudonimy: Bella # Kilka osób pochodzacych z jej rodziny: * Druella Rosier (matka) * Lucjusz Malfoy (szwagier) * Draco Malfoy (siostrzeniec) * Walburga Black (ciocia) * Alphard Black (wujek) * Irma Crabbe (babcia) Dom: Slytherin. Przynależność: Rodzina Lestrange, Slytherin. Aktorka: Helena Bonham Carter. Lestrange była kuzynką Syriusza i Regulusa Blacka. Prawdopodobnie w dzieciństwie nie mieli kontaktu. Nienawidziła swojego kuzyna (Syriusza) za to, że nie został Ślizgonem, ale Gryfonem. W 1962 roku, w wieku jedenastu lat, Bellatriks dostała list z Hogwartuimformujący o tym że została zapisana do szkoły magii i czarodziejstwa. Bellatriks kupiła swoją pierwszą róźdżkę, potrzebną do edukacji w Hogwarcie, w sklepie Olivandera na Ulicy Pokątnej. Bellatriks z Rudolfem, Rabastanem Lestrange i Bartym Crouchem Juniorem po upadku ich pana torturowali Franka i Alicję Longbottomów, rodziców Neville'a Longbottoma. Byli to bardzo zdolni czarodzieje, lecz okazali się bezbronni wobec zaklęć Cruciatus rzucanych przez grupę Śmierciożerców. Frank i Alicja stracili bezpowrotnie pamięć i trafili do Szpitala św. Munga. Byli tam do końca swojego życia. Bellatriks została skazana na wyrok dożywocia w Azkabanie. Bitwa w Departamencie tajemnic: W 1995 roku Bellatriks brała udział w Bitwie w Departamencie Tajemnic. Razem z Lucjuszem Malfoyem przewodzili grupą śmierciożerców. Mieli za zadanie zdobyć przepowiednię. Kiedy Harry i jego przyjaciele dotarli do Ministerstwa Magii, Bellatriks prowokowała ich tylko po to, by ją odzyskać. Bellatriks dostała szału, kiedy Harry powiedział, że Voldemort tak jak on jest mieszańcem. Torturowała Neville'a Longbottoma, który przez całą bitwę pragnął pomścić rodziców. Kiedy przybyłZakon Feniksa, Bellatriks oszołomiła Nimfadorę Tonks, a następnie podjęła walkę ze swoim kuzynem, Syriuszem Blackiem, który w tym samym czasie walczył z Lucjuszem Malfoyem. Kiedy Black oszołomił Lucjusza, Bellatriks posłała w jego stronę zaklęcie mordercze (wg filmu.; w książce jest to Avada Kedavra- zaklęcie uśmiercające co było bezpośrednią przyczyną jego zgonu). Następnie Bellatriks pokonała jeszcze Kingsleya Shacklebolta i odbiła zaklęcie Albusa Dumbledore'a. Potem zaczęła uciekać przed Harrym, który chciał się zemścić. Rzucił na Bellatrix zaklęcie Cruciatus, które tylko zbiło ją z nóg. W tym samym czasie Voldemort i Dumbledore pojedynkowali się. Wtedy na miejsce przybyło całe Ministerstwo Magii i cały Świat Czarodziejów dowiedział się, że Harry miał rację: Voldemort naprawdę powrócił. Jednak zanim którykolwiek z aurorów zdążył go złapać, on zabrał Bellatriks i razem uciekli. Atak na norę (według filmu): W 1996 roku w Boże Narodzenie w Norze byli obecni Harry Potter, rodzina Weasley, Nimfadora Tonks i Remus Lupin. Gdy Remus i Nimfadora wychodzili z Nory przed nimi pojawiła się Bellatriks Lestrange ,która otoczyła ogniem Norę. Nimfadora i Remus wyciągnieli różdżki, a Bellatriks zaczeła się śmiać i uciekać. Harry wbiegł za nią przez ogień, a za Harrym wybiegła Ginny. Harry biegł za Bellatriks, która krzyczała "Zabiłam Syriusza Blacka". Nagle wszyscy ucichli i przestali biec. Przestraszona siostra Rona zatrzymała się gdy nagle wyszedł z łąki Fenrir Greyback.Jednak przybiegł Harry który rzucił na Greybacka drętwote, a sam Greyback się deportował. Wybraniec i Ginny zaczeli rzucać zaklęcia .Z trzciny wybiegli Artur Weasley, Lupin i Nimfadora, którzy zaczeli celować różdżkami w trzcinę.W tym samym czasie Greyback i Lestrange deportowali się i razem spalili Norę. Dwór Malfoyów: W następnym roku, Bellatriks mieszkała z Narcyzą w dworze Malfoyów, który stanowił w tym czasie, ku niezadowoleniu i zakłopotaniu Malfoyów, siedzibę Voldemorta. Pomimo jej niezachwianej lojalności, podczas jednej z narad Voldemort upokorzył i szydził z Bellatriks i Malfoyów z powodu małżeństwa spokrewnionej z nimi Nimfadory Tonks i Remusa Lupina. Bellatriks niecierpliwie powiedziała swojemu panu, że Tonks wydziedziczono. Wkrótce potem kopia Miecza Godryka Gryffindora została ulokowana w skarbcu rodziny Lestrange w Banku Gringotta na rozkaz Voldemorta. Zarówno Czarny Pan i Bellatriks byli nieświadomi, że to jedynie kopia. Uświadomiła to sobie, kiedy szmalcownicy złapali i uwięzili w Dworze Malfoy'a trio. Było to już w 1998 roku. Bellatriks torturowała Hermionę, aby z niej wydobyć, skąd mają prawdziwy miecz Gryffindora. Odważna Granger nie puściła pary z ust i dotrzymała tajemnicy. Goblin Gryfek, po namowach Harry'ego Pottera, mówił, że miecz odebrany przyjaciołom to podróbka. Lestrange miała w skrytce też horkruks Voldemorta - czarkę Helgi Hufflepuff, którą trio zdobyło w późniejszym czasie. Na pomoc przyjaciołom przybył Zgredek. Kiedy razem z Hermioną, Ronem, Harrym,Deanem, Ollivanderem, Luną i Gryfkiem uciekał, został raniony przez sztylet , który rzucił nie kto inny, jak Bellatriks. Zgredek niestety zmarł. Śmierć: Bellatriks naraziła się Molly Weasley, gdy rzucone przez nią zaklęcie uśmiercające, minęło córkę Molly (Ginny Weasley) zaledwie o kilka cali. Wściekła rzuciła się na Bellatriks, rozpoczynając walkę na śmierć i życie. Ostatecznie Molly ugodziła Bellatriks w pierś albo umocnioną drętwotą, co zaowocowało zatrzymaniem akcji serca, albo niewerbalną Avadą Kedavrą. Wygląd: Bellatriks wyglądem przypominała swoją młodszą siostrę Andromedę, chociaż tamta miała delikatniejsze rysy twarzy i jaśniejsze włosy. Miała wąskie usta, dosyć silną szczękę i mocno odznaczające się kości policzkowe. Podczas pobytu w Azkabanie, Bellatriks otrzymała tatuaż z numerem więziennym umieszczonym po lewej stronie szyi. Jej relacje z Hermioną Granger: Bellatriks nie pałała sympatią do Hermiony z kilku powodów: była przyjaciółką Harry'ego, oraz mugolaczką (czarownicą urodzoną w rodzinie mugoli), a dla Belli czystość krwi była najważniejsza. W czasie potyczki w Dworze Malfoyów Bella własnoręcznie torturowała Hermionę, żeby wyciągnąć informacje skąd mają miecz Godryka Gryffindora. Później przy użyciu nieznanego zaklęcia wyryła Hermionie na prawym przedramieniu napis ''Szlama (ang. Mudblood). Jej relacje z Severusem Snape'm: Severus Snape był śmierciożercą przed końcem Pierwszej Wojny, na krótko przed upadkiem Voldemorta, 1981, staje się podwójnym agentem Albusa Dumbledore'a. Bellatriks była bardzo podejrzliwa w stosunku do niego, być może ze względu na status pół-krwi Snape'a, choć głównie powołując się na jego unikanie zesłania do Azkabanu, ponieważ był w kieszeni Dumbledore'a. Nieufność może być jedynym sposobem Bellatriks wyrażania jej zazdrość pozycji zaufania i szacunku Voldemorta do Snape'a. W 1996 roku, Narcyza Malfoy i Bella poszły do domu Snape'a, Lestrange próbowała odwieść ją od poszukiwania jego pomocy w zadaniu Dracona . Bellatriks była zaskczona zgodnością Snape'a w złożeniu Wieczystej Przysięgi. Bellatriks działała jako Gwarant. Zarówno ona, jak i Snape walczyła w bitwie o Hogwart, Bellatrix umiera jednak, zanim będzie mogła się dowiedzieć, że jej początkowa nieufność do Snape'a był poprawna po tym wszystkim. Jej znane ofiary i pojedynki: * Syriusz Black (Zabicie Avada Kedavrą) * Nimfadora Lupin (Zabicie) * Zgredek (Zabicie sztyletem) * Frank i Alicja Longbottomowie (Torturowanie zaklęciem Cruciatus, powodując tym utraty ich zmysłów i pamięci) * Hermiona Weasley (zd. Granger) (torturowanie) * Molly Weasley (pojedynek) * Ginny Potter (niedoszła ofiara) * Kingsley Shackelbolt (pojedynek) * Luna Lovegood (pojedynek) * Neville Longbottom (Tortury) Kilka prawdziwych komentarzy na temat Belli: # lestrange moim i mojej siostry zdaniem była najbardziej barwną postacią i najlepiej zagrała a po niej są fred i gorge # Bardzo lubię Bellę ;) Była śmierciożercą, okey, rozumiem to, ale jednak darzę ją sympatią :) Oh! To jedna z moich ulubionych postaci ^^ Tak, zabiła mojego kochanego Syriusza, Tonks ... Oj tam! Kocham Belcię i już xD Możecie hejtować, spoko ;D # Niebezpieczna dla otoczenia wariatka. # JEZU! nie wiem czy ci którzy ją lubią są chorzy na głowe ona przecież zabiła najfajniejsze postacie: Syriusz,Tonks , Remusa i Zgredka # Ogólnie kocham Helenę Bonham Carter i uważam, że w rolę Bellatrix wcieliła się niesamowicie :) Wkurza mnie tylko to, że zabiła Tonks i Zgredka * # najlepszy czarny charakter! # nie nawidze jej!!!!!!!!! zabiła zgredka!!!!!!! # Lubię Bellatrix, ale ktoś miał racje pisząc, że gdy spojrzymy na nią realnie to po prostu śmiało możemy powiedzieć o tym, że była zwykłym '''potworem bez żadnych ludzkich uczuć, torturowała i zabijała ludzi bez mrugnięcia oka nie wyznając przy tym żadnej schruchy, a wszystko to w imię ''Lorda Voldemorta, ''którego kochała bezgranicznie. '''Osobiście sądzę, że jest ładna, ma taką specyficzną naturę. Zawsze zazdrościłam jej włosów. Mimo wszystko jest w niej co podziwiać - '''lojalność względem ''Czarnego Pana, ''nawet w obliczu najgorszego. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu - jest potworem. # koffam Bellę # Ja uwielbiam Bellatrix . Jest cudowna . :-) # Świetnie wyglada w filmie!szkoda tylko że zła. P.S.biedna Bellatriks nie może się ożenić z Voldemortem bo jest z nim spokrewniona. :D # Bardzo podobała mi się walka Molly i Bellatrix <: # Lubię Harry'ego, lubię Syriusza, lubię Ginny i Belatrix - ja tak już mam trochę pokręcona. Bella ma wspaniały czarny charakter ! Naprawdę ... # Jak bede patrzyla od strony zlych i negatywnych postaci yo ona bedzie dla mnie przykladem ale jak bede patrzyla jak ktos z dobrej strony to bedzie najglupsza postacia jaka moze istniec . Ale lubie ja no potrafi byc wierna nawet jesli ktos ( w tym przypadku voldemort) ja kaze lub sie wysmiewa z niej . Ale i tak nie polecam zabijania wlasnej rodziny xd :-) jednym slowem GENIALNA :-) # Genialna Uwielbiam ją za to jak z zimną krwią potrafiła zabić własną rodzinę, żeby być na szczycie, obok samego Voldemorta. Jej postać jest przykładem tego jak niektóre osoby są w stanie poświęcić bliskich i rodzinę, aby tylko dojśc do sukcesu :) Jest to też kolejny aspekt dlaczego mogła tak nienawidzić Harrego on kochał bliskich i był w stanie się poświęcić dla najbliższych # Za chuda. # Bellatrix powinna zabić Ginny,a Harry by się wtedy związał z Hermioną albo Cho # Dlaczego musiała zabić Syriusza i Tonks?! Jak jej nienawidzę! # Głupia (ale ładna xD) # Wredna baba. # Fajny czarny charakter :) # ona jest niesamowita